Prior fingernail art designs have have only a two-dimensional appearance. Furthermore, because of limitations inherent in their design, prior designs do not exhibit a jewelled appearance. A device which provides an appearance of raised edges is desired to provide both an enhanced cosmetic effect and a three-dimensional appearance.